wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
500 milionów Begumy/01
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział I | poprzedni= | następny=Rozdział II | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ I. W którym występuje pan Sharp. — Dzienniki angielskie wyborne są naprawdę! — mówił do siebie poczciwy doktór, rzucając się na wielki fotel obity skórą. Doktór Sarrasin przez całe życie swe używał monologów, co jest także rodzajem rozrywki. Był to człowiek lat pięćdziesięciu, rysów delikatnych, oczu żywych i czystych, które przysłaniał stalowemi okularami, fizyonomii poważnej i przyjemnej; należał on do rzędu tych osobistości, o których za pierwszym rzutem oka mówi się: oto poczciwy człowiek. Pomimo rannej godziny, doktor był już świeżo ogolony, i biały miał krawat, chociaż reszta ubrania nie odznaczała się elegancyą. Na dywanie, na meblach pokoju, który zajmował w jednym z hotelów w Brighton, leżały numera gazet: Times, Daily Telegraph, Daily News. Dopiero dziesiąta biła, a doktor obiegł już miasto, zwiedził szpital, wrócił do swego hotelu i odczytał w głównych dziennikach londyńskich sprawozdanie z memoryału, który przed paru dniami podał był na wielkim kongresie międzynarodowym hygieny; był to memoryał o »przyrządzie do rachowania ciałek krwi«, którego doktór był wynalazcą. Przed nim, na stoliku zasłanym białym obrusem, stała taca, a na niej kotlet doskonale usmażony, filiżanka wonnej herbaty i kilka owych grzanek z masłem, które kucharki angielskie tak doskonale przyrządzają, dzięki małym bułeczkom dostarczanym im na ten cel przez piekarzy. — Tak — powtarzał — niepodobna zaprzeczyć temu, że dzienniki angielskie doskonałe są!.. Mowa wice-prezydenta, odpowiedź doktora Cicogna z Neapolu, szczegółowe wyjaśnienie mego memoryału, wszystko to żywcem schwycone, odfotografowane. — Głos ma doktor Sarrasin z Douai. Szanowny kolega mówi po francusku. Słuchacze przebaczą mi — rzekł na wstępie — że pozwalam sobie używać tutaj języka tego; ale jestem pewny, że lepiej oni rozumieją po francusku; aniżeli ja potrafiłbym mówić po angielsku. — Pięć szpalt małym drukiem!.. Nie wiem prawdziwie które lepsze, sprawozdanie w Times’ie czy w Telegraph’ie... Niepodobna żądać większej ścisłości i dokładności! Rozmyślanie doktora Sarrasina przerwał w tej chwili sam mistrz ceremonii, — niktby się nie ośmielił niższym tytułem uczcić figury tak poprawnie czarno ubranej, — która zapukała do drzwi i zapytała czy mosiou przyjmuje ... Mosiou jest to ogólna nazwa, do której Anglicy uważają się zobowiązani względem wszystkich Francuzów bez różnicy, tak jak gdyby zdawało się im, ze naruszą wszelkie prawa grzeczności, jeżeli Włocha nie obdarzą tytułem Signor a Niemca Herr. Zresztą, może i mają słuszność. Zwyczaj ten korzystny jest przynajmniej pod tym względem, że odrazu objaśnia o narodowości ludzi. Doktor Sarrasin wziął kartkę, którą mu podano. Zdziwiony tem, że go ktoś może odwiedzać w kraju, gdzie nie zna nikogo, zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, przeczytawszy na bilecie wizytowym: »Mr. Sharp, solicitor 93 Southampton row, London«. Wiedział, że solicitor po angielsku do tegoż samego rodzaju należy co patron, coś w rodzaju notaryusza i adwokata, — dawniejszy prokurator. — Cóż u dyabła może chcieć odemnie ten pan Sharp? — rzekł do siebie. — Czyżbym miał, sam nie wiedząc o tem, ściągnąć na siebie proces jaki?.. Pewny jesteś, że to do mnie? — zapytał. — Oh! yes, mosiou! — odpowiedział. — No to poproś. Mistrz ceremonii wprowadził mężczyznę młodego jeszcze, którego doktor za pierwszym rzutem oka zaliczył do wielkiej rodziny »trupich głów«. Jego usta wązkie, a raczej wyschłe, długie białe zęby, wklęsłe skronie pod pargaminową skórą, cera mumii i małe szare oczka o świdrującem wejrzeniu dawały mu niezawodne prawo do tej nazwy. Cały szkielet jego, od głowy do pięt, znikał pod ulster coat’em, w wielkie kraty; w ręku trzymał podróżny worek z lakierowanej skóry. Wszedłszy do pokoju doktora, nieznajomy szybko ukłonił się, położył na ziemi worek swój i kapelusz, usiadł nie prosząc o pozwolenie, i rzekł: — William Henryk Sharp młodszy, wspólnik domu Billows, Green, Sharp et Co... Czy z doktorem Sarrasin’em mam honor?.. — Tak, panie. — Franciszkiem Sarrasin? — Takie jest moje nazwisko w istocie. — Z Douai? — Mieszkam w Douai. — Ojciec pański nazywał się Izydor Sarrasin? — Tak jest. — Mówi pan zatem, że się nazywał Izydor Sarrasin? Mr. Sharp wyjął książeczkę z notatkami z kieszeni, zajrzał do niej i mówił dalej: — Izydor Sarrasin umarł w Paryżu 1857, w VI okręgu, przy ulicy Taranne, pod numerem 54, w gmachu szkolnym, zrujnowanym obecnie. — Rzeczywiście — rzekł doktor, coraz bardziej zdziwiony. — Ale może zechcesz mię pan objaśnić?.. — Matka jego nazywała się Julia Langévol — mówił dalej niezmięszany tem pytaniem Mr. Sharp. Pochodziła z Bar-le-Duc, była córką Benedykta Langévol, który mieszkał przy uliczce Loriol, a zmarł w 1812, jak się pokazuje z rejestrów magistratu tegoż miasta... Nieoceniona to rzecz, panie, te rejestra, nieoceniona!.. Hmm!.. hmm!.. i była siostrą Jana Jakóba Langévol, podoficera w 36 lekkim... — Naprawdę — odezwał się doktor Sarrasin, zadziwiony tą głęboką znajomością genealogii jego — zdaje się, że pan znasz to wszystko lepiej niż ja sam. W istocie, babka moja nazywała się z domu Langévol, ale to wszystko co wiem o niej. — Opuściła miasto Bar-le-Duc w 1807 r., wraz z dziadkiem pańskim, którego zaślubiła była w 1799 r. Oboje udali się do Melun, gdzie się osiedlili jako blacharze i pozostali tam do 1811 r., to jest do śmierci Julii Langévol, żony Sarrasin’a. Z małżeństwa tego było jedno tylko dziecko, Izydor Sarrasin, pański ojciec. Od tej chwili nić zrywa się, i wiemy tylko o śmierci wyżej wymienionego, śmierci, której data zapisana w Paryżu... — Mogę nawiązać tę nić — rzekł doktor, mimowoli pociągnięty tą ścisłością iście matematyczną. — Mój dziadek osiedlił się w Paryżu dla wychowania syna swego, który zamierzał oddać się nauce medycyny. Umarł w 1832 r., w Palaiseau, nieopodal Wersalu, gdzie mój ojciec pełnił obowiązki zawodu swego, i gdzie ja sam urodziłem się w 1822 r. — Jesteś pan tym, którego szukam — odrzekł Mr. Sharp — Nie masz pan ani braci ani sióstr?.. — Nie! Byłem jedynakiem, i matka moja zmarła w dwa lata po urodzeniu mojem... Ależ nareszcie, panie, czy powiesz mi pan?.. Mr. Sharp powstał. — Sir Bryah Jowahir Mothooranath — rzekł, wymawiając te imiona z szacunkiem, jaki każdy Anglik okazuje dla tytułów szlacheckich, szczęśliwy jestem, żem pana wynalazł i że pierwszy mogę mu złożyć hołdy moje. — Ten człowiek ma pomięszanie zmysłów — pomyślał doktor. — Przytrafia się to dosyć często między »trupiemi głowami!« Solicitor wyczytał diagnozę tę z oczu doktora. — Wcale nie jestem waryatem — odpowiedział spokojnie. — Jesteś pan obecnie jedynym znanym dziedzicem tytułu baroneta, który na przedstawienie jenerał gubernatora prowincyi Bengalu nadany został Janowi Jakóbowi Langévol; był on naturalizowanym poddanym angielskim w 1819 r., wdowcem po Begum Gokoll i dożywotnim posiadaczem dóbr tejże. Zmarł w 1841 r., pozostawiwszy jednego tylko syna, idyotę i bezdzietnego, który umarł bez testamentu w 1869 r. Trzydzieści lat temu, dziedzictwo to wynosiło około pięć milionów sterlingów. Trzymane pod sekwestrem i opieką, przynosiło ono procenta, które całkowicie prawie kapitalizowały się za życia niedołężnego syna Jana Jakóba Lallgévol’a. W 1870 r. spadek ten oszacowano na okrągłą cyfrę dwadzieścia jeden milionów sterlingów, czyli pięćset dwadzieścia jeden milionów franków. Za wyrokiem sądowym w Agra, zatwierdzonym przez sąd wyższy w Delhi, legalizowanym przez radę, przyboczną, wszystkie dobra ruchome i nieruchome zostały sprzedane, wartość ich zrealizowana i cała suma złożona w depozycie w banku angielskim. Wynosi ona teraz pięćset dwadzieścia siedem milionów franków, które będziesz pan mógł odebrać za prostym czekiem, jak tylko złożysz genealogiczne dowody swe w kanclerskim sądzie. Co do mnie, ofiaruję się wyjednać panu od dnia dzisiejszego, jaką tylko zechcesz pan zaliczkę u bankierów Trollop, Smith et Co... Doktor Sarrasin był w osłupieniu. Przez chwilę nie mógł zdobyć się ani na jedno słowo. Nareszcie odzyskawszy wrodzony sobie zmysł krytyczny i nie mogąc się zgodzić na to, by ten sen z Tysiąca i jednej nocy miał być rzeczywistością, zawołał: — Ale jakież dowody możesz mi pan dać na to, że historya ta jest prawdziwą i jakim i sposobem odkryłeś mię pan? — Dowody są tutaj — odrzekł Mr. Sharp, uderzając ręką o worek z lakierowanej skóry. — Co do sposobu, w jaki wynalazłem pana, jest on bardzo naturalnym. Szukam pana od pięciu lat. Wynajdywanie krewnych, albo next of kin, jak mówimy w języku prawnym, dla licznych spadków, niemających spadkobierców w prostej linii, a które corocznie spisywane są w posiadłościach brytańskich, jest specyalnością domu naszego. Otóż, właśnie spadek Begum od pięciu lat już wiele nam pracy zadaje. Szukaliśmy na wszystkie strony, zbadaliśmy setki rodzin Sarrasinów i nie znaleźliśmy tej, która pochodziła od Izydora. Przyszedłem nawet do tego przekonania, że nie było innego Sarrasin’a we Francyi, kiedy wczoraj rano, czytając w Daily News jedno ze sprawozdań na Kongresie Hygieny, dowiedziałem się o nieznanym mi dotąd doktorze tegoż nazwiska. Przejrzałem natychmiast notatki, których tysiące zebraliśmy w tym interesie, i ze zdziwieniem spostrzegłem, że miasto Douai uszło uwagi naszej. Pewny prawie, ze trafiłem na dobry ślad, natychmiast wyruszyłem do Brighton, widziałem pana, kiedyś wychodził z kongresu i do niezłomnego doszedłem przekonania! Jesteś pan żywym wizerunkiem swego dziadka Langévol’a, jak go przedstawia nam fotografia, zdjęta z portretu, wykonanego przez indyjskiego malarza Saranoni. Mr. Sharp wyjął z książeczki swojej fotografię i podał ją doktorowi Sarrasinowi. Fotografia ta przedstawiała mężczyznę wysokiego wzrostu, z przepyszną brodą, w turbanie i w sukni ze złotogłowiu; miał on pozę właściwą historycznym portretom, na których głównodowodzący jenerał kreśli plan ataku, uważnie patrząc na widza. Na drugim planie widać było niewyraźnie dym bitwy i natarcie konnicy. — Te dokumentu lepiej odemnie objaśnią pana. Zostawię je tutaj i wrócę za dwie godziny po rozkazy, jeżeli pan pozwoli. To mówiąc, Mr. Sharp wydobył z lakierowanego worka siedem czy ośm foliałów tak drukowanych jak pisanych aktów, złożył je na stole i wyszedł, cofając się tyłem i mrucząc: — Sir Bryah Jowahir Mothooranath, mam honor pożegnać pana. Na wpół wierząc, na wpół niedowierzając, doktor wziął akta i przeglądać je zaczął. Prędko przekonał się, że historya jest zupełnie prawdziwa, i że wszelkie wątpliwości muszą ustąpić przed rzeczywistością. Jakimże sposobem, naprzykład, mógł wahać się jeszcze wobec dokumentu, wydrukowanego pod tym nagłówkiem: Raport dla dostojnych lordów rady przybocznej królowej, podany 5 stycznia 1870 r., a tyczący się wakującego dziedzictwa po Begum Gokool z Ragginahra, prowincyi Bengalu. Główne punkta. W sprawie tej chodzi o prawo własności nad pewnymi mehalami i czterdziestu trzema tysiącami begalów ziemi uprawnej, wraz z rozmaitemi budowlami, pałacami, zabudowaniami gospodarskiemi, wsiami, ruchomościami, bronią, skarbami i t. d. i t. d., a pochodzącemi ze spadku po Begum Gokool z Ragginahra. Z podań robionych kolejno do trybunału cywilnego w Agra i do najwyższego sądu w Delhi, wypada, że w 1819 r., Begum Gokool, wdowa po rai Luckmissur i sama z siebie dziedziczka dóbr znacznych, poślubiła cudzoziemca, rodem Francuza, imieniem Jana Jakóba Langévol’a. Cudzoziemiec ten służył aż do 1815 r. w wojsku francuskiem, w stopniu podoficera w 36 lekkiej kawaleryi; po rozpuszczeniu wojska Loary, wsiadł na okręt w Nantes jako nadzorca nad ładunkiem handlowego statku. Przybył do Kalkuty, wylądował tam i zamieszkał; wkrótce potem otrzymał urząd kapitana instruktora w małem krajowem wojsku, które raja Luckmissur miał prawo utrzymywać, Później awansował na głównego komendanta, a wreszcie po śmierci rai otrzymał rękę wdowy po nim. Rozmaite względy polityki kolonialnej, jakoteż ważne usługi, jakie Jan Jakób Langévol, który się naturalizował, i był poddanym brytańskim, oddał europejczykom w pewnej niebezpiecznej okoliczności, skłoniły jenerał gubernatora prowincyi Bengalu do tego, że prosił i otrzymał tytuł baroneta dla małżonka Begum. Posiadłość Bryah Jowahir Mothooranath została wówczas zamieniona w lenność. Begum umarła w 1839 r., pozostawiwszy dożywocie dóbr swoich Langévol’owi, który w dwa lata po niej zstąpił do grobu. Z małżeństwa tego był tylko jeden syn, niedołężny od urodzenia, i którego trzeba było niezwłocznie oddać pod opiekę. Dobrami jego wiernie zarządzano aż do śmierci, która nastąpiła w 1869 r. Ogromny ten spadek nie ma znanych dziedziców. Trybunał w Agra i sąd w Delhi zarządziły licytacyę jego, na wezwanie miejscowego rządu działającego w imieniu państwa; mamy przeto zaszczyt prosić lordów rady przybocznej o ulegalizowanie tych wyroków etc. etc.«. Poczem następowały podpisy. Potwierdzone kopie wyroków Agry i Delhi, akta sprzedaży, rozkazy złożenia kapitału w depozycie do banku angielskiego, wykaz poszukiwań zarządzonych we Francyi celem wynalezienia spadkobierców Langévol’a i cała imponująca masa dokumentów podobnego rodzaju, nie pozostawiły ani śladu wątpliwości w umyśle doktora. Był istotnym next of kin i spadkobiercą Begum. Od pięciuset dwudziestu siedmiu milionów, złożonych w piwnicach banku, przedzielała go tylko formalność sądowa, mająca się oprzeć na prostem wykazaniu autentycznych aktów urodzenia i śmierci. Takie niespodziane bogactwo mogło olśnić najspokojniejszy umysł; poczciwy doktor uległ także wzruszeniu: jakie podobny wypadek mógł wywołać. Wzruszenie to jednak krótko trwało, zdradziwszy się tylko szybką, kilkuminutową przechadzką po pokoju. Zapanowawszy nad sobą, doktor wyrzucał sobie jako słabość tę chwilową gorączkę i rzuciwszy się na fotel, czas jakiś siedział pogrążony w głębokiej zadumie. Potem nagle zerwał się i począł znowu chodzić wzdłuż i wszerz. Ale teraz już oczy jego błyszczały czystym ogniem, i widać było, że myśl piękna i szlachetna rozwija się w nim, przyjął ją, pielęgnował, pieścił, wreszcie przyswoił sobie. W tej chwili zapukano do drzwi, Mr. Sharp zjawił się z powrotem. — Darujesz mi pan moje powątpiewanie — rzekł do niego doktor uprzejmie. — Teraz przekonałem się i mocno obowiązany jestem panu za trud, jaki sobie zadałeś. — Nie jesteś mi pan wcale obowiązany... prosty interes... mój zawód... — odpowiedział Mr. Sharp. — Mogęż spodziewać się, że Sir Bryah pozostanie klientem moim? — Ma się rozumieć, Całą sprawę powierzam panu... Tylko będę prosił pana, ażebyś nie dawał mi więcej tego niedorzecznego tytułu. — Niedorzeczny! Tytuł wartający dwadzieścia jeden milionów sterlingów! — mówiła fizyonomia Mr. Sharp; ale on sam nadto dobrym był dworakiem, by miał nie ustąpić. — Jak się panu podoba; wola pańska odpowiedział. — Wracam do Londynu, gdzie będę oczekiwał na rozkazy pańskie. — Czy mogę zatrzymać te dokumenta? — Naturalnie, mamy ich kopię. Pozostawszy sam, doktor Sarrasin usiadł przy biurku, wziął arkusik papieru listowego napisał co następuje:   »Brighton, 28 października 1871 r.  »Moje drogie dziecię! Spadła na nas fortuna ogromna, olbrzymia, szalona! Nie myśl, żem dostał obłąkania, i przeczytaj dwa czy trzy drukowane akta, które załączam do listu tego. Przekonasz się z nich dowodnie, że jestem spadkobiercą tytułu baroneta angielskiego, a raczej indyjskiego, i kapitału wynoszącego więcej niż pół miliarda franków, a złożonego obecnie w banku angielskim. Jestem pewny, mój drogi Oktawiuszu, że nie mylę się co do uczuć, jakie wzbudzi w tobie ta wiadomość. Tak jak ja zrozumiesz nowe obowiązki, jakie wkłada na nas taki majątek, i niebezpieczeństwa, jakiemi grozi naszemu rozsądkowi. Godzinę temu zaledwie dowiedziałem się o tej sprawie, a już obawa przed taką odpowiedzialnością zmniejsza o połowę radość, jaką na razie uczułem ze względu na ciebie. Może zmiana ta przyniesie nam nieszczęście?.. Pracowici pionierowie nauki, zadowoleni byliśmy dotąd z naszego skromnego losu. Czy będzie tak i nadal? Nie, może, chybaby... Ale nie śmiem ci mówić o pewnej myśli, która powstała w głowie mojej... chybaby ta sama fortuna stała się w rękach naszych nowym i potężnym przyrządem naukowym, cudownem narzędziem cywilizacyi!.. Pomówimy o tem jeszcze. Napisz do mnie, powiedz mi prędko, jakie wrażenie sprawi na tobie ta wielka wiadomość, i sam oznajmij o niej matce. Nie wątpię, że jako rozsądna kobieta przyjmie ją spokojnie. Co do siostry twojej, nadto młoda ona jeszcze, by coś podobnego mogło zawrócić jej głowę. Zresztą, mała ta główka mocną już jest, i jestem pewny, że chociażby nawet mogła zrozumieć możliwe następstwa wypadku, o którym cię zawiadamiam, pomimo to mniej, niż ktokolwiek z nas, zaniepokoi się zmianą, zaszłą w położeniu naszem. Serdeczny uścisk dłoni zasyłam Marcelemu. Nie wyłączam go z żadnego z moich projektów na przyszłość. Kochający cię ojciec Fr. Sarrasin, D. M. P«.   List ten wraz z najważniejszymi papierami doktor włożył do koperty i zaadresował do »Pana Oktawiusza Sarrasin’a, ucznia szkoły centralnej sztuk i rzemiosł, 32, ulica Roi-de-Sicile, Paris«. Potem wziął kapelusz, włożył paltot i poszedł na kongres. W kwadrans potem zacny człowiek zapomniał zupełnie o swoich milionach.